Impulsive
by hellomynameis-kita
Summary: He’s never been spontaneous in his entire life and he has to choose NOW to act on his impulses? JxL LDD


**Impulsive**

_He's never been spontaneous in his __**entire**__ life and he has to choose NOW to act on his impulses!? JxL (LDD) _

**Rating: **It's quite tame, just some minor swearing

**Pairing:** JessxLeslie, I mean, come one, is there any thing else!?

**Disclaimer: **(sniff) I don't own it, but hot damn…if I did you can bet your boots that LDD wouldn't have to be a category of fic because Leslie wouldn't have died!

**Author's Note: **Like many of the newer writers, I just watched the movie Bridge to Terabithia and, of course, I fell in love with it. It is an amazing movie and watching it causes an ache in me that I can't even describe. I adored Josh and AnnaSophia in this movie, they were just so good! I've never actually seen such talented actors in such an emotional movie. And I love them as people! I know I've never met them (sigh) but I've seen interviews with them and stuff and they just seem so cool. AnnaSophia is such a little darling and Josh…god I could just eat him up with a spork…heehee… god imagine if he read this…HI JOSH!! I WON'T REALLY EAT YOU! DON'T THINK I'M A WEIRDO I'M ACTUALLY QUITE NORMAL!! (yeah right, thank god for anonymity on ff)

Anyway, I got possessed to write this at the dinner table, I gave my grandparents a heart attack when I jumped up and screamed "BY LUCIFER I'VE GOT IT!!" (heehee I'm still not a weirdo Josh) anyway, this plot bunny bit my big toe and wouldn't let go even when I danced around the dinner table like a beheaded chicken yelling "ATLEAST LET ME FINISH MY MEAL YOU WRETCHED FURRY CRETIN!!"

…

Yeah, I'm pretty sure my grandparents now think I'm a head case so you had better enjoy this leave me reviews as I risked my sanity and I love to read them!!

This is just a little plot less little thingo but I like it!

Oh and after watching the movie I did actually also read the book, so don't you book fans judge me ok 'cuz I loved that too! **This fic is in the Movie-verse though.**

**Enjoy!**

---

You could practically **hear** the crickets chirping in the warm gold glow of the sunset…well, that is to say, _you _could.

Jesse Oliver Aarons Jr., however, could **not**.

All the sixteen year old could hear was his heart pounding like -_freaking_- crazy and all the blood rushing to his face.

His cheeks were hot, his face was flushed, he was b u r n i n g up…

What the hell was his problem!?

I mean, come on, he'd never been spontaneous in his **entire** life and he had to choose NOW to act on his impulses!?

She was just sitting there in front of him, in the tree house they had claimed for themselves almost six years ago and staring_staring_ open mouthed at him.

A thin lock of blond hair blew into her mouth but she couldn't even move it.

He would have reached forward and tucked it back like he usually did, had he not just been so _monumentally _stupid.

Poor Leslie, she probably thought he was some sick, perverted, weak guy, controlled by his hormones. She probably thought he'd just stuck around with her because she got really, _really_… **really**…hot. And sweet, and beautiful and attractive and…wait

He was getting distracted…

She thought he was a pervert remember?

Well, he really couldn't blame her, who would expect to be completely interrupted in the middle of a serious conversation by her **best** friend of six (six!!) years suddenly, out of the blue, leaning over and freaking _kissing_ her!?

There she was talking about the book they were reporting on for English, _Pride and Prejudice_,

about how she really liked Elizabeth and how she looked up to her because she was independent and strong and well mannered despite her upbringing, and how she was glad Mr.

Darcy wasn't a jerk in the end because she thought he and Elizabeth were good together.

She was being all intellectual and queenly while all (!!) Jess could think of was that he really, _really _wanted to kiss her because…she was Leslie and she was pretty, and they understood each other and they shared so much together and her eyes were shining and her cheeks were pink and her mouth was driving him **c r a z y**.

Suddenly she bit her lip, taking a breath and his rational thought flew out the window and he acted on his impulse to kiss her.

They were sitting face to face, cross legged, they knees touching, and he simply leaned over the book report they were working on and cut her off mid sentence by pressing his mouth to hers, his hands on her thighs. The voice died in her throat and the pencil she was holding fell to the wooden floor of their Terabithian tree house. Jess watched her eyes close in surprise before he shut his eyes too. He was aware of the sweet, slightly sticky feel of her lip gloss before his (_unwelcome_) sanity came flying back from its brief blissful absence and his heart stopped and he pulled away quick as thought.

So that's where he was now.

His heart beat had come back with a vengeance, pounding in his ears and Leslie's eyes flickered open.

_Uh Oh_.

Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap.

Jess swore sometimes he was so stupid he should be on one of those TV sitcoms. His stupidity was increasing by the fact that he _hadn't said anything yet._

It was Leslie who spoke first, breaking the horrible, awkward silence that had never existed between the two of them before. (What the **hell** had he done!?)

"Um…Jess did you-"

Her voice was quiet and confused and he couldn't stand it.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, Leslie I'm so sorry, I'm sorry" he spilled out; the words were tumbling from his mouth before he'd properly said them.

He didn't mean it of course, it took a kiss to realize that, but he hoped she couldn't tell.

"Oh."

Now Jess was no mind reader but, being some ones **best** friend for six (!!) years counts for something, and even though he's a guy and not really good with feelings and stuff he can tell that there's something in Leslie's tone that's…different, defeated, kind of.

"Ok Jess, let's just…um…get back to this" Leslie ducks head, avoiding his eyes, which are searching her face, trying to identify the feeling he's never heard before from her.

Disappointment.

That's what it is.

It takes awhile for his brain to process what that means, he was to busy basking in the brief glow of his ability to figure out what the feeling was. So HA! He can still read her like a book.

_Wait a minute…_

Disappointment!!

That means, well, that she wanted for…that… (it's still to embarrassing to think about, I mean he _kissed_ her for god's sake!) to happen.

Which means either she liked him (please, _please, __**please**_) or…well it could really only mean that.

Something warm and kinda fuzzy fills inside him.

_She __**likes**__ me she likes me she likes me. Me!!_

He felt like hopping up and doing a happy dance similar to those May Belle and Joyce Ann did when they got the TV remote. But he would probably freak Leslie out…speaking of-

Leslie had already picked up her pencil and moved the book report into her lap, scribbling notes against the paper fiercely, determinately not looking at him and Jess suddenly realizes that he_ really_ needs to get his act together and actually **say** something. Summoning up all his courage he reaches over and grabs the pencil from her hand. Leslie looks up at him and he can see the tiny beginning of tears pricking in her eyes, catching the gold glow of the suns dying rays. There's also a determined look in her face, like she's challenging Jess to talk about what_ just_ happened.

With his eyes he accepts the challenge and starts, hesitantly (he taught her how to give a powerful right hook last year when guys started harassing her when he wasn't around) to speak.

"Unless…um…unless you don't want me to be?" Not on purpose he ends his statement kind of like a question and tries to keep her eyes and watch for her answer. He's still holding her hand in his (it's so small, he notes) but her fingers are in a fist from where he removed the pencil and they don't move.

"'Cuz I'm not sorry, not really."

It's actually really amusing, Jess thinks, to watch the reaction his words cause in her eyes. If he could capture it in a painting he would.

First, complete shock and her sea-green eyes get really, really big, then confusion, her eyebrows drawing closer and her nose wrinkling in that cute way she hates and he loves to draw, then pink starts to spill onto her cheeks, then (thank **god**) her eyes start to crinkle slightly on the edges in a sweet, oh very sweet, smile.

Now, Leslie has always_always_ been impulsive, that's why it's so much **fun** to hang out with her and it's one of the reasons he likes her so much. And after six years he likes to think that there's nothing much she can do that'll surprise him anymore.

He's **wrong** of course.

Because he sure as hell is very, **very** surprised when she springs forward onto him, sending him onto his back, with her on top of him and bends forward to kiss the living daylights out of him. The hand that he was holding and his own are pressed in between their stomachs and he regains enough brain cells to move them from in between their bodies to their sides, up against his head where he interlaces their fingers together.

Their book report lies forgotten to their side. After all, who really wants to think about books and English when you're…doing that…anyway?

She pulls away slightly and he already misses her against him and pushes his head forward to kiss her again.

Leslie giggles a little and puts her other hand (which was running through his hair) onto his chest to push him down so that she can talk.

"Leslie" Jess whines, he wants to kiss her again.

"Jess" She whines back, imitating him.

Jess pouts, annoyed, and Leslie makes an 'aww'ing sound and leans forward to kiss him quickly. Jess takes advantage of this and swiftly brings his other hand (on her hip) to the back of her head, pushing down to deepen their kiss and keep her from moving. He can feel her giggling on top of him and that warm fuzzy feeling gets warmer and fuzzier and even though he's no expert on the subject, he can't help but think that this is as good as it could ever get.

Then she starts moving.

On top of him.

Oh. _My._** God.**

He tries to bite back a moan but can't really, and feels (only slightly) relieved when she pulls back again and he has a chance to breathe.

Breathe.

Ok, he wants more kisses now.

Leslie starts to laugh again when he tries to bring her head down again and concedes but after a kiss (**not** long enough, Jess thinks) she pulls away far enough to mumble indignantly.

'I' _kiss_ 'am _**trying**_' _two kisses_ 'to say some-' _another kiss _'-thing Jesse Aarons!'

'And _**I**_' _kiss_ 'am trying to' _kiss _'kiss my girlfriend' _yet another kiss_ 'Leslie Burke!'

She stops moving and pushes herself a little off of him so that she can see him.

"Oh, I'm your girlfriend now?"

"I should hope so, considering our…um…current position." Jess states, blushing a little. Leslie pretends to look offended when she replies.

"You're supposed to ask me dufus!"

"I am?" Jess says, slightly bewildered.

"Yes!" she answers him, grinning at his expression.

"Says who!?"

At this Leslie colors and doesn't look at him.

"I dunno…books n stuff…"

"You've been reading teen romance novels Les!? What would Dickens and Ms. Jane Austen say!?" Jess laughs as Leslie huffs, annoyed, and rolls of him and sits up, gathering their book report stuff.

"Well if you're not gonna ask…"

"Leeeeeees-lieeeee" Jess sing-songs as he sits up to and grabs all the papers and stuff out of her hands and sets them down, she looks up at him, still huffy bit he can see the twinkle in her eye and isn't too worried.

"Will you go out with me O Queen of Terabithia and all that is …err…awesome about it?"

Jess can see her try to keep in her laughter so he adds a funny face into his plea and she breaks. He laughs too as she answers, still giggling.

"Oh fine, my king."

"Geez, Les, try to hold in your excitement." Jess says sarcastically.

Leslie grins as she grabs their English stuff and puts it in her bag. Jess lets himself sit back and watch her lean frame slide out of their tree house, before he grabs her bag so she can jump down easily. Leslie shoots him another smile before jumping down and he follows, landing slightly less gracefully.

They walk back together and Jess tentatively swings his arm around her waist. Whatever doubts he had on the action are shot down when Leslie smiles at him again and leans in to kiss his cheek. Once they reach the bridge he stops her.

"Wait, what were you gonna say to me?"

Leslie cocks her head to the side, now standing in front of him, her back to the bridge.

"Earlier when I-"

"When you refused to let me speak and continually shut me up by way of killer kisses?" Leslie asks playfully. Jess blushes again and steps in closer, both arms going around her.

"Yeah, then."

"Oh I was gonna say that it took you long enough."

"Aaawww…I'm sorry I made you wait so long for my _killer kisses_ Les." Jess grins, pulling her nearer. Leslie rolls her eyes as her arms go around his neck.

"I forgive you."

"At least let me make it up to you." He mock-pleads, a devilish glint in his eye. Leslie smiles again, her face inching closer, voice getting softer.

"It could take a while"

"I'm up for the challenge…"

Then they're kissing again, backing up against a nearby tree and Jess can't help but think that he could totally do this for the rest of his life.

Leslie's impulsive all the time, she acts out all her random urges to do whatever it is she wants to. Jess has never been like that.

He's never been spontaneous in his **entire** life but he's really glad he chose to act on the _**one impulse **_that Leslie never had the guts to.

---

**A/N 2: **Well that's it!! Hope you liked it, I tried not to make it too cheesy as too much cheese give people diarrhea.

:D

I thought that Jess would be shy you know with relationship stuff, but, slightly out going with Leslie because he knows her so well so that explains why he's shy with the actions but not so much when he actually talks to her…

I don't know of that makes sense but oh well, the bunny is hopping away now YAY!! Go bother someone else you minion of the evil plot less fluff bringers of doom…

WAIT THAT'S A WINDOW DON'T HOP THAT WAY!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alright-y, I must go save that stupid bunny so please have wonderful reviews for me when I get back!!!!

COME BACK HORACE!!!!!

(What!? Plot(_less_) bunnies can't have names!?)


End file.
